Uh Oh, There We Go Again!
by shesarebelxx
Summary: It has been seven years since we last saw the gang. Everyone is older and more mature. What is going to happen? A lot! Chapter 10 is Now up!
1. Trailers

**Trailers for "Uh oh, there we go Again!"**

**It has been seven years since we last saw the gang.**

_**(Shows a picture of each of the characters)**_

**What has been going on??**

**-----**

"**Maddie, will you marry me?"**

"**Yes Jackson!"**

**-----**

**More importantly, what is going on now?**

**-----**

"**Wait!"**

"**I can't take it! We are OVER!"**

**-----**

**Oliver has something very important to ask Alex**

**-----**

"**Alex…I have something to ask you…"**

**-----**

**Cody has a surprise for Miley**

**-----**

"**You're what?"**

"**That's right, I moving…to Malibu!"**

**-----**

**Something big happens to Alex's family**

**-----**

"**Oh my gosh!"**

"**What?"**

"**It's…Anna."**

**-----**

**Will this finally be a drama-free time? **

**_(Shows a picture of Alex and Oliver, Maddie and Jackson, Lilly and Zack, and Miley and Cody all smiling)_**

**Not exactly!**

'**Uh oh, There We Go Again!' coming in late January 2007 to a computer near you!**


	2. The Day Before The Big Day: Intros

**Hey Guys!!!**

**Well, I ended up actually being able to write chapter one! **

**It's been seven years since we last saw the gang.**

**Here is everyone's ages:**

**Maddie, Jackson: (23)**

**Alex, Oliver, Miley, Cody, Lilly, Zack: (21)**

**Anna and Sabrina (Her bff): (10)**

**Also: ItsAnnaWorld is Anna and CheerLuva4eva is her BFF Sabrina! They will probably be the only one's IMing in this story, so I wanted to make sure you knew who they were:D**

**Before you say anything, I know they seem to get the jobs a little too fast, because they are only 21, but it is fiction...so I would appreciate it if you guys would understand that **

**Please let me know if I forgot anything!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, and The Suite Life. Unfortunetly, none of us do...:'-(! But I am proud to say I do own Alex and Anna!**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

"Where is my dress?!"

"Maddie, relax, its right here!"

It was the day before Maddie's wedding. She and Jackson have been engaged for a year, and the finally decided to get married on June 25th, 2013.

_Flashback:_

_Maddie and Jackson were going out to celebrate there six year anniversary._

_Maddie walked out of her room in her apartment wearing a yellow spaghetti strap dress and matching heels. She put sliver hoops on, and put her hair up in a bun. _

_She smiled as she looked in the mirror. London would've said she looked like a moldy lemon. She really missed London sometimes, but she knew that moving here was the right move. _

_The door bell rang, and she walked to the door. She opened it and Jackson's expression immediately turned to concern._

_"Maddie, why are you crying?" he asked._

_"What do you mean?" she asked. She hadn't realized that she was crying._

_"You have tears stains on your face," he said concerned. "You were thinking about London, weren't you?" he asked._

_Maddie nodded, "I'm sorry Jackson, I want to live here, I do, but London and I have been friends since I was fifteen," she said._

_"Hey, I understand," he said giving her a hug. "Do you want to cancel the date?" he asked._

_Maddie shook her head, "No, I'm fine," she said smiling._

_Jackson smiled and led her out to his car._

_Maddie and Jackson had just finished dinner and were walking in the park, where they stopped at fountain._

_"Make a wish," Jackson said handing her a penny._

_Maddie held the penny close to her and closed her eyes. She made a wish and threw it into the lake._

_"Maddie?" asked Jackson._

_Maddie turned to Jackson, "Yes?" she asked._

_He reached into his back pocket and got a box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and looked up at her as she realized what was happening._

_"W-Will you marry me?" he asked._

_A tear escaped down Maddie's face, "I-I don't know what to say," she said._

_"SAY YES!" came a voice from behind the tree._

_Maddie looked where the voice was coming from and immediately saw the glare from ten bracelets._

_"London?" she asked._

_"Forget about me!! SAY YES!!!!!!" she yelled._

_"Yes Jackson," she said. Tears started rolling down her face._

_Jackson slid the cool ring on her finger and smiled. He got up and kissed her passionately._

_End of flashback._

"Thank you so much for designing it Alex," Maddie said.

Alex smiled, "No problem," she said.

It's true; Alex had taken everyone's advice and went to design school, and is now one of hottest designers in the business, even though she had just gotten out of college. Thanks to all the interns she had done, a lot of people knew her name. She got calls from Brittany Spears, Jessica Simpson, and of course, Hannah Montana.

It's true, Hannah was still the biggest singing sensation of her time, but now she was singing about more mature things, but she still had special CDs for kids, since that was her major audience.

Cody had gone to college two years earlier than usual and was now working for Microsoft, and was the president of the Boston chapter. He and Miley were still going strong, and he was going to ask Miley to marry her any day, he just couldn't find the right time.

Zack had gone to the Olympics for skateboarding and had won three gold medals and two bronze medals, he and Lilly were currently on the rocks, but this happened about every month.

Lilly had given up skateboarding around the age of sixteen, and had actually become a sixth grade science teacher. She loved her job, even though it wasn't as glamorous as every else, she had fans, about 105 kids each year.

Oliver had actually decided to be a lawyer, and he was currently in law school, although he was about to graduate.

Maddie had become a meteorologist in Malibu…that's right, when she was twenty-one; she graduated college and flew to California, that's when Jackson and Maddie's relationships had started to get serious.

After he had gone to college, Jackson had become, much to Rico's dismay, the owner of Rico's and turned it into an actual restaurant. Rico now worked at the Beach Diner, and was _not _very happy.

Not a bad seven years, huh? Everyone is successful, happy for the most part, and Maddie and Jackson were about to enter a new part of their life.

"Alex, where is my dress!" yelled Anna.

Anna ran downstairs, although you wouldn't know it was Anna. When she was five, for some reason, her hair started changing colors and her hair was now brown, like Alex's. She was tall for a ten year old, and she had been approached by many model agencies, although every time, she came to Alex, who had become more of a mother than a sister to her, and every time, Alex told her to follow her heart. She never went with it, though. Being a model never appealed to her.

Alex took the pin that she was holding in her mouth, "Hold on a second Anna," she said. "I am fixing Maddie's dress."

Anna nodded, "You look wonderful Maddie," she said.

Maddie smiled, although tears were running down her face, "Thank you Anna," she said.

"Why is Aunt Maddie crying?" asked Anna.

"She is just under stress," said Alex.

Anna nodded and ran upstairs.

"Alex, what if we can't get it fixed in time?" asked Maddie.

"Maddie, I have made so many last minute dresses from scratch. I can fix this dress in an hour, tops," she said rubbing her arm. She hated to brag, but in this case, she figured it would help Maddie.

Maddie smiled.

Alex finished putting the pins in her dress and started sewing it. After thirty minutes, she was done.

"Okay, cross your fingers," Alex said standing up.

Maddie groaned, "What if it still doesn't close?" she asked.

"Then I will try again, I will not let my cousin in law's dress be ruined," she said.

Maddie smiled, "Thanks Alex," she said.

Alex stood up and silently prayed. She walked behind Maddie and zipped up the dress.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Wonderful!" Maddie exclaimed.

She and Alex squealed.

Maddie stepped down from the stool she was on and smiled.

"Walk around, I want to see how it works," she said.

Maddie obeyed and walked around, "Looks good, hugs your figure enough, but not too tight, your train isn't too long, so it shouldn't get stuck on anything," she observed.

Maddie walked over to Alex, "Thank you so much," she said.

Alex grinned, "No problem! Now get out of your dress before Jackson gets home, I'm gonna go check on the other dresses," she said.

Maddie nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Alex picked up her sewing basket and sighed, this had been a long day for her. Maddie's dress hadn't been able to zip up, so she had spent the last two hours hemming it and sewing it.

The door opened and Oliver walked in, wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans.

Alex had been picking up her stuff off the floor that she had used, and as soon as she stood up, Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," he said.

Alex smiled and turned around, "Hey you," she said.

"What happened? It looked like your whole building threw up," he said.

"When Maddie tried on her dress, it wouldn't zipper. I don't know why though, it fit fine when she tried it on a week ago," Alex said sitting on the couch.

"ALEX!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T FIND MY DRESS!" yelled Anna.

Anna ran downstairs, "Oliver!" she exclaimed.

She ran over to Oliver and he picked her up and sat down next to Alex, who was currently wiping her eyes.

"Why is everyone crying?" Anna asked annoyed.

Oliver chuckled, "Why don't you go ask Miley to help you find her dress," he suggested.

"I can't," she said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Miley's not here, Hannah is," she said smartly.

Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes, "Get out of here," he said putting her down.

Anna giggled and ran upstairs.

Oliver pulled Alex next to him and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder, while he soothed her.

Maddie walked out wearing a green tee shirt with a tree on it, jeans, and black boots. Her long blonde hair was up in a pony tail. She saw Alex and immediately started to feel bad.

She walked over to Alex and put a hand on her shoulder, making Alex jump.

"I'm sorry Alex," said Maddie.

"I-It's not your fault, I guess I'm stressed out," she said.

"Is she stressed because of me?" Maddie asked.

Alex's eyes got as big as tennis balls, "No! No, no, no, not at all!" she said.

"Then why are you stressed out?" asked Oliver.

"Vanessa Hudgens just called me this morning, she wants a dress for the Academy Awards next week," she said.

"Alex, that's amazing! You have wanted to design for her since you started interning!" Maddie exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but I have never made a dress that fancy!" Alex said.

"I'm sure you can do it! Just make a wedding dress, and add some color," advised Maddie.

"Hey…that could work!" Alex exclaimed. You could almost hear the wheels turn inside her head.

Maddie smiled, "See, I'm sure that you can do it! Are you excited?" she asked.

Alex grinned and nodded, "You already said I have been waiting to design for her since I was sixteen!" she exclaimed.

"I am so proud of you," Oliver said grinning.

Alex smiled at him, "Thanks guys," she said.

"ALEX!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T FIND MY DRESS!!!!!!!!!" Anna yelled once again.

"Duty calls, come on Maddie," said Alex.

"I'm not allowed to come?" Oliver asked pretending to be hurt.

"Come on…"Alex said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Oliver stood up and followed the girls upstairs.

They walked into Anna's room. The once Dora-covered room was now covered in posters from Aly and AJ to Ashley Tisdale.

"ALEX!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T FIND MY," Anna was interrupted by Alex's hand over her mouth.

"I heard you. Mom and Dad probably heard you in China," she said.

"Its not here!" she whined.

"Anna, I know I put it in here," Alex said opening the doors to the closet.

For her tenth birthday, she got a closet like Alex's.

"How do you look for anything in here? This place is huge!" Maddie exclaimed. As she said huge, there was an echo.

Alex walked over to where she put it, and she found it, "I found it," she said walking out carrying a black dry-cleaner bag.

"You didn't say it was in a bag!" Anna exclaimed.

"The bag says, 'Anna's Dress' on it," Alex said showing her the big pink letters on the bag.

"Oh," Anna said quietly.

Alex laughed, "Go into the bathroom and put it on, and then come out."

Anna obeyed and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Alex said standing up.

"I'm worried about her," Maddie said.

"She is under too much stress," said Oliver.

Maddie nodded in agreement.

Alex walked into Hannah's closet and saw Miley, who was currently dressed as Hannah, looking in her full length mirror. She was wearing a light purple strapless dress that came down to her knees.

"How does it feel Hannah?" asked Alex.

"It feels kind of tight at the top," Hannah said.

Alex walked over and saw what she meant, "Okay, here, I'm gonna go check on Anna, and you take the dress off, and I'll fix it," she said.

Hannah nodded, "Thanks," she said.

Alex nodded, "No problem," she said. She walked into Anna's room, where she saw Anna looking into her full length mirror. She had on a baby blue dress with spaghetti straps. Oliver and Maddie were sitting on Anna's bed, watching Anna.

"How does it feel?" Alex asked.

"It feels good," Anna nodded.

"Is it too tight?" Alex asked.

Anna shook her head. She turned to face her and Alex noticed that it was longer than expected.

"Are you okay with it touching the floor? Are you gonna trip?" she asked.

Anna walked around her bedroom, "No," she said finally.

Alex grinned, "Okay, put the dress back in the bag and put on your old outfit," she told Anna.

"Is anyone home?" Jackson yelled.

Maddie smiled and ran out of the room. Anna walked into the bathroom, grabbing the bag along the way.

Alex collapsed on Anna's bed, next to Oliver.

"Hi," he said looking down at her.

"Hi," she said looking up.

Oliver grinned, "You okay?" he asked.

Alex shrugged, "I guess," she said.

She sat up and ran her hands through her hair.

Oliver hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Alex smiled and looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Could you not do that in my room? I'm gonna have nightmares," Anna said walking in.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You are the exact same way as when you were three," she said laughing.

"All I remember is…running around from you and Oliver…coloring in your diary…and that's it," she said.

Alex laughed, "I better go get Miley's dress ready for the dress rehearsal tonight," she said standing up.

Anna nodded, "Okay," she said her eyes glued to the computer screen where she was Instant Messaging Sabrina, her best friend.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked downstairs and grabbed her sewing box.

"Hey Jackson," she said.

"Hey Alex, so how many dresses did you mess up?" he joked.

"Jackson!" Maddie scolded.

Alex gasped playfully and threw a pillow at him.

She walked upstairs and into Miley's room where she was playing her guitar and writing in her notebook.

"Okay," Alex said sitting down. She got to work, and in fifteen minutes, she was finished, "Try it now," she said.

Miley nodded and walked into the bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later with a worried expression, "Now it won't stay up," she said.

Alex groaned, "Okay, what if I made invisible straps, that way it still looks strapless, but it'll stay up," she said.

"You can do that?" Miley asked.

Alex nodded and started cutting out clear elastic.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" she joked.

"I figured you wanted it strapless. I'm doing the same for Lilly," she said.

Miley nodded.

Alex walked over to Miley and cut a small hole in the top of the dress, sewed the strap on, and then used the exact same color fabric as the dress to cover up the hole. She did the same with the other side and in five minutes, she was done.

Lilly ran in, "I am so sorry I'm late. I got caught up with tutoring this boy who no matter what I do, he can not get science," she said.

Alex and Miley laughed.

"No problem, Lilly. Here is your dress," Alex said handing her a baby blue strapless dress. She had already fitted it for Lilly yesterday at her office, so she was sure she had that set.

"How does it feel, Miles?" she asked.

"Wonderful, I can't even feel the straps!" she said amazed.

Alex smiled, "Thanks, well, I better go try my dress," she said getting up.

"Okay, thanks again," Miley called after her as Alex left the closet.

"No problem!" she called.

She ran into her room, which now was no longer covered with posters, she had pictures that her parents sent her from wherever they travel. They almost never came home anymore; they saw them once a year, and Alex and Anna barely considered them parents anymore. Even though Anna didn't call Alex Mom, she was still considered a mother to her.

She ran into her closet and put on her pink strapless dress that came down to her knees.

"Thank you," she said to no one. The dress fit perfectly, and she felt wonderful in it. She put it back in the bag and put on a pink shirt and a black jacket over it, and a black skirt. She put on black three inch heels and put on a little make up, when her work phone rang.

"Alexandra Stewart," she said into the phone.

"Hello Alexandra, this is Ashley Tisdale. I heard you were going to design Vanessa's dress, and I was wondering if you could do mine and my friend Monique's also?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Alex said getting out her notebook. "When can you come in for the measurements?" she asked.

"Does tomorrow work for you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry; I have a wedding to go to. How about the next day?" she asked.

"Sure, does 9:30 sound good enough?" Ashley asked.

"Sounds good," she said writing it in her notebook.

"Thank you! I'll see you then," said Ashley.

"Your welcome," said Alex.

"Bye," Ashley said excitedly.

"Bye," said Alex.

Alex hung up the phone and screamed.

Oliver ran in, followed by Miley and Lilly.

"What? Is everything okay?" asked Oliver.

"Ashley Tisdale wants me to design her and Monique Coleman's dress!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Miley exclaimed.  
Oliver grinned at her.

"You guys ready to go?" Maddie yelled.

Oliver, Lilly and Miley walked downstairs, and Alex walked into Anna's room.

"Come on, time to go," she said.

**ItsAnna'sWorld: **I g2g

**CheerLuva4eva: **(cries)

**ItsAnna'sWorld: **I'll bb by nine

**CheerLuva4eva: **(cheers) Okay, ttyl

**ItsAnna'sWorld: **ttyl

_**ItsAnna'sWorld has signed off**_

Anna got up from her computer and ran downstairs, followed by Alex.

"You ready?" Alex asked Maddie.

Maddie shook her head, "Not at all," she said.

Alex laughed and followed her to the car.

* * *

**Please R&R! No flames please!!**


	3. The Wedding

**Hey Guys!**

**If any of you are MaddieXJackson fans, this is for you! This is the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**This is the chapter where Maddie and Jackson get married, and I had my friend Jenni help me with, so if I missed anything, I am so sorry!**

**BTW: If you haven't read Life After the Breakup or Hannah Montana Comes to the Tipton, then this story won't make much sense. (I ****probably should've mentioned this last chappie...my bad)**

**PS. I reposted this chappie after making some mistakes! Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Anna ran into Alex's room wearing a pink tank top with a sequined star in the center, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and started shaking her.

"Alex, come on! We have to get up!" she exclaimed.

Alex groaned and rolled on her other side, "Why?" she asked, her head in her pillow.

Anna sighed, "Remember? Maddie's wedding? You designed the dresses? Ring a bell?" she asked.

Alex's eyes shot open, and she popped up.

"Finally," Anna muttered walking away.

Alex stood up and looked at the clock, which said 8:13.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?!" she yelled.

Miley walked in wearing a yellow spaghetti strap sundress, "The wedding isn't until twelve, don't worry. We need to be there in an hour," she said.

Alex nodded, "Okay, thanks," she said.

Miley smiled and walked out, leaving Alex to get dressed.

Alex walked into her closet and was trying to decide whether to put on something nice, or just wear jeans and a tank top, since she was going to change into her dress anyway.

She decided just to put on something casual, so she walked over to her revolving racks and turned them on, looking for something. She finally found a camouflage tank top, black jeans with camouflage fringe on the bottom, and black boots. She found a camouflage belt, and put it on. She put her hair in two low ponytails and put on a camouflage beret.

Alex walked out of her closet and she walked into Anna's room, where she was IMing Sabrina.

"Is that girl ever off the computer?" she asked.

"Nope," Anna said.

**CheerLuva4eva: **Cole Sprouse or Dylan Sprouse?

**ItsAnnasWorld: **What's the difference??

**CheerLuva4eva:** Anna, I 3 ya like a sis, but you have horrible taste in guys!!!

**ItsAnnasWorld: **What is wrong with Jason Dolley?

**CheerLuva4eva:** I don't know…he just doesn't seem to click.

**ItsAnnasWorld: **lol

"Come on, it's almost time to go," she said.

Anna groaned and nodded.

**ItsAnnasWorld: **I g2g to Maddie's wedding

**CheerLuva4eva: **(cries)

"Isn't she coming?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but she just likes talking on the IM," she said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget your dress," she said.

Anna nodded and logged off of the computer, and went into her closet to get her dress.

Alex walked downstairs, and saw Miley, Cody and Oliver all watching television.

"Hey guys," she said walking over.

Miley looked up, "Do you ever dress casual?" she asked.

Alex blushed, "I tried," she said turning redder.

Oliver smiled, "I think you look great," he said.

Alex smiled and sat down on the arm of the couch, although she didn't have much balance, she ended up falling onto Oliver's lap.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry," she said trying to get up.

Oliver wouldn't let her get up, though, "Don't be," he said smiling.

Alex slowly relaxed, and soon she was so comfortable on his lap, that she didn't want to get up.

"Hey, where are Maddie and Jackson?" Alex asked.

"At the church; they have to meet everyone, and all that stuff," said Cody.

"I feel so bad for them," Alex said.

Cody laughed.

Miley giggled.

"Hey Miles, can I talk to you?" Cody asked.

"Oooooh," Alex and Oliver said together.

Cody glared at them and led Miley out to the back deck.

"What's up?" Miley asked sitting on one of the deck chairs.

"I have a surprise for you," he said excitedly.

"What is it?" she asked getting excited.

"Well, I talked to Mom, Esteban, Mr. Moseby, and anyone else I know about this," he was interrupted by Miley.

"You asked Mr. Moseby?" she asked.

Cody laughed, "Yeah, now can I please continue what I was saying?" he asked.

Miley nodded, "Sure," she said.

"Okay, I asked everyone I knew, and they all agreed," he said.

Miley nodded.

"I…" he wasn't able to finish, because Anna came out.

"Maddie called, she said we have to be there in fifteen minutes," she said.

Cody frowned. _I guess it'll have to wait…_

Anna, Miley and Cody walked inside, where they saw Alex and Oliver kissing on the couch.

"Hey!" Miley yelled making then jump.

Alex glared at Miley, who smiled sweetly.

"We gotta go," she said.

Alex nodded.

Miley ran upstairs to get her wig. Hannah was going to sing at the reception.

Alex went upstairs to get her dress and her purse. She walked into her closet and found the dress, and ran downstairs.

"Ready?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and they all went out to the car.

It was fifteen minutes before the wedding was going to start. Maddie was getting her hair done by London, who was her Maid of Honor. Lilly, Miley and Alex were her bridesmaids, Anna was her flower girl, and Oliver was Jackson's best man.

"London, I am so happy you made it!" Maddie exclaimed looking at London's reflection in the mirror.

"I would never miss this! You are the only true friend I ever had," London said straightening her hair.

Maddie smiled and felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Hey, none of that," London said, "You'll mess up your make up!"

Maddie giggled.

"Okay, it's done!" she said.

Maddie looked in the mirror, "Wow London! I look amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Like I said honey, you may be book smart, but when it comes to hair and make up, it's time for the pupil, to become the pupie!" she exclaimed.

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Here is your dress Maddie!" Alex said giving it to her.

Maddie took it and went into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out, and the dress still fit perfectly.

"Thank goodness!" Maddie yelled.

A woman came in, "Are you ready?" she asked.

They all nodded.

Maddie and London hugged for a long time, while the rest of the girls went out and got ready to go down the aisle.

"You ready?" London asked.

Maddie smiled, "I think so," she said.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" she said.

Maddie wiped a tear away and nodded. She walked into the hallway where everyone else was staying.

The same woman walked over and started telling Anna what to do.

"First, you walk down the aisle, drop the flower petals, then I want you to stand in the corner of the alter okay?" she asked.

Anna nodded, "Okay," she said.

The woman signaled the piano player to start playing. As soon as he did, everyone stood up.

Anna started walking down the aisle, dropping a handful of petals each time she took a step.

Jackson smiled as she walked down. He remembered when she was three, and she would spend every time he was free with him. She smiled at him, and stood where she was supposed to.

Next, Oliver's little brother Jonathon walked down holding a pillow with two rings. When he got to the alter, he stood next to Anna.

Next, Alex walked out and Oliver's jaw dropped. She smiled at him slightly and he realized what he was doing, he turned red and his face slowly turned back to regular color.

Then, Miley walked out, and Cody pretty much did the same thing as Oliver, and when Lilly came out, Zack did the same thing.

Finally, London walked out, wearing a pink strapless dress with jewels on it. Alex was so excited when London asked her to design the dress. London smiled hugely.

When the four had gotten to the alter, everyone knew it was time.

Maddie took a deep breath. She knew it was the time she had been waiting for a year. The doors opened fully and everyone turned and faced the doors. Maddie and London smiled at each other and Maddie knew that everything was going to be alright.

She walked out the door, and everyone smiled.

She was wearing a strapless dress with jewels on it. It hugged her hips, and then got wider. It touched the floor and her trail was only two feet long. Her hair was up in a bun, with two strands of hair beautifully framing her face. She had a tiara that had been London's grandmother, so of course it was pure silver. She a diamond necklace that was brand new that London had bought her, and she had a blue sash tied around both wrists, and her veil had been her mother's. She hadn't wanted to do that whole something new, something borrowed, something old, and something blue, but London insisted that it would give her good luck.

Jackson saw her and his jaw dropped.

Oliver nudged him, "Focus!" he whispered.

Maddie walked out, and smiled at everyone as she walked down the aisle. She finally got up to the alter, and turned toward Jackson.

The priest started the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered her to today to unite Jackson Rob Stewart and Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick in Holy Matrimony," he said.

Maddie blushed hearing her whole name being said. Jackson chuckled.

"May I have the rings please?" the priest asked.

Jonathon held the pillow up, and the priest took the rings.

"Jackson, put this ring on Maddie's finger, and say 'With this ring, I be wed," he said.

Jackson slid the ring on Maddie's finger, "With this ring, I be wed," he said.

"Madeline, put this ring on Jackson's finger, and say 'With this ring, I be wed," he said.

Maddie slid the ring on Jackson finger and said, "With this ring, I be wed," she said.

"Jackson, do you take Madeline to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," he said.

"Madeline, do you take Jackson to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she said.

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," he said.

No one made a peep. Not even Anna.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said.

Jackson lifted Maddie's veil over her head and kissed her passionately.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Rob Stewart," he said.

Alex, Miley, Lilly and London all started jumping up and down and squealing.

Maddie and Jackson walked down the aisle arm in arm, happy as anyone could be; Now, on to the reception.

* * *

**Please R&R! _NO_ flames please!**


	4. Writer's Block! AN

**Hey Guys!  
**

**I have MAJOR writer's block. If anyone has any ideas about what to write next, I would REALLY appreciate it!!! **

**Thanks for the patience!**

**Alex**


	5. The Perfect Ending of The Perfect Day

**Hey Guys!**

**This is a funny/romantic chappie. Obviously, Maddie and Jackson are not in it, although** **they are mentioned. **

**This is mostly a filler chapter, sorry!**

**Thanks for the imput: H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and danceee15!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Perfect Ending of the Perfect Day

Alex, Anna, Oliver, Miley, Lilly, Zack and Cody walked into the Stewart's around midnight.

"That was amazing," Alex said.

"Maddie was so beautiful!" Anna said.

Alex nodded in agreement, "Well, you have to get to bed," she said.

"Oh come on! I am _ten _years old!" she said, acting like she couldn't get any older.

"Yeah, well, you have school tomorrow," Alex said.

"They meant that?" Anna asked.

Alex glared at her.

Anna held her hands up in defense, "Fine, just stop with the eyes! It burns!" she said.

Alex giggled and followed Anna as she ran upstairs. Five minutes later, she came back down and sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe Maddie and Jackson are going to Hawaii for their honeymoon!" Lilly said.

"I know, I've always wanted to go there," Miley said.

"My parents have been there," Alex started counting on her fingers, "Twenty times, guess how many times I have been there?" she asked.

"I love this game!" Zack exclaimed, "Thirteen! No…twice! No…I give up," he said defeated.

Alex looked at him weirdly.

"What? I guessed!" he exclaimed.

By now, Miley and Cody were in hysterics.

"Zack! It was a rhetorical question!" Alex exclaimed.

"Ohhh…" Zack said. After a minute, he said, "What does that mean?"

"Rhetorical means that she didn't really want an answer. She has never been to Hawaii," Cody said rolling his eyes.

"We were almost there," Zack said remembering the time they were on a game show.

"Zack! It was _seven _years ago! When are you gonna let it go?" he asked.

"When Mom does," he said.

"Great," Cody said.

"Dude, how did you go to college not knowing what rhetorical means?" Oliver asked sitting next to Alex.

"They never asked me!" he defended.

"Yes they did! You answered that it was a country in South America! And we were in English!" Lilly exclaimed. Lilly and Zack had both gone to UVA together.

"Oh yeah!" Zack said.

Cody and Miley were laughing so hard, their faces were red.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

Alex put her head back, and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, and Monique Coleman tomorrow," she said.

"Ashley Tisdale?!" Zack exclaimed. "Baby's got it goin' on!" he said moving his hands in a curvy motion.

"She's got what going where?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying," he said like a robot.

Lilly rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I'm stressing out!" Alex exclaimed.

Oliver put his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

Oliver covered her with a blanket, but didn't move. He turned on the television and let Alex rest peacefully on his shoulder.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you upstairs?" Cody asked.

Miley nodded and followed Cody upstairs. They went into the Hannah closet, and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, I tried to tell you this earlier, but we had to go," he said.

Miley nodded.

"I have asked everyone I know about whether or not I should do this," he said.

Miley nodded, listening to Cody intensely.

"I think this is the right move for us, I mean, if this relationship is gonna go anywhere-" he was interrupted by Miley.

"Cody! I love you, but just get on with it!" she exclaimed.

Cody nodded, "Miley…I am moving…" he said hoping she would get it. However, it was 12:30 at night, and she had just sung for almost five hours, so her brain was pretty well shut off.

"Cool! To where?" she asked.

Cody slapped his hand to his forehead.

Miley continued to think about it.

"Miley?" he asked.

Miley looked up.

"I am moving…to Malibu!" he exclaimed.

Miley just starred at him for a minute, not processing the information he had just said.

"Hello?" he asked. He whistled, trying to get her attention.

Finally, about five minutes later, Miley finally moved. She kissed Cody passionately. She finally broke away.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Microsoft is opening a new chapter here in Malibu, and, of course, I was the _first _one to apply for the transfer!" he exclaimed.

"You would do this for me?" she asked.

"No," Cody said.

Miley looked down.

"I would do anything for you," he said lifting her chin up.

Miley smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Cody held her in his arms.

HANNAHMONTANAROCKSHANNAHMONTANAROCKSHANNAHMONTANAROCKS

Around one AM, Oliver decided that he should leave. So, he picked up Alex and carried her into her room and turned on her alarm, and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, turning the light off along the way.

He walked into Miley's room and saw Cody and Miley watching television. More like Cody was watching television, Miley had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Cody smiled.

"You gonna be okay?" Oliver asked.

Cody nodded, "I'll be fine," he said.

Oliver nodded and walked downstairs, and saw Lilly and Zack, wide awake, watching television.

"You two have always been night owls," he said chuckling.

Lilly and Zack looked up.

"You leaving?" Zack asked.

Oliver nodded, "I have a 6 am class today, so I'll see you guys later," he said.

He walked out the door and shut it silently.

Cody had laid Miley down after turning off the television. He got up off the bed after covering her up. He kissed her forehead, and was about to walk toward the door, when he heard a voice.

"You leaving?" Miley asked sleepily.

Cody nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Miley nodded and rolled back over.

Cody smiled and walked out, shutting off the light.

He walked downstairs, and saw Lilly and Zack watching television.

"Hey guys," he said sitting on the chair next to the couch.

Lilly and Zack looked up and smiled.

"Did you tell her?" Zack asked.

Cody smiled and nodded.

"Great job dude!" he said.

"I'm gonna go to the guest bedroom, see you two tomorrow," he said.

Zack and Cody did their handshake and Cody went to sleep.

Not long after, everyone in the Stewart house was fast asleep. The perfect ending to the perfect day.

* * *

**Did you love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. The Shock

**Hey Guys!!**

**Sorry for the long wait!! I keep getting writer's block, and school has been so busy!! Please remember that I try to update as often as I can, so I appreciate the patience. **

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews again!!!**

**This chapter will lead into something kind of big, so even though this is kind of a filler chapter, I'll make up for that in the next Chapter!!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The shock

Alex woke up the next morning, and jumped out of bed.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

Cody ran in, "You alright?" he asked.

"No! I am freaking out, what if Ashley, Vanessa and Monique don't like my designs?" she asked.

Cody sat down on the couch, "Do you have you designs with you?" he asked.

Alex nodded. She put her hair up in a messy bun and went over to her brief case. She took out three pieces of paper.

"This one is for Ashley," she said. She showed him a pink strapless dress that was tight until the waist, and then spread out and touched the ground.

"This is for Vanessa," she said. She showed him an aquamarine halter dress, with jewels on it, and crissed crossed in the back.

"This is for Monique," she said. She showed him a forest green halter dress that went down to the ground, and had a sash around her waist.

"They are awesome!" Cody said.

"You really think so?" Alex asked.

Cody nodded, "They are perfect for them," he assured her.

Alex smiled, "Thanks," she said.

Cody smiled, "Anytime," he said. He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Alex walked into her closet and put on a three piece suit that had a blue button up shirt, a matching mini skirt, and a gray coat. She straightened her hair and put on some make up.

She walked downstairs, grabbing a bagel, and walked out the door. Miley now owned the Malibu house, since Robby Ray went back to live in Nashville when his mom got sick with cancer.

"Alex wait!" Miley yelled.

Alex was halfway down the driveway when she heard Miley. She walked back up to the door.

"Here is your briefcase," she said.

Alex blushed, "Thank you," she said.

Miley grinned, "No problem, tell them Hannah says hi," she said grinning.

Alex grinned, "If you can get dressed in five minutes, you can come," she offered.

Miley looked down. She was wearing a black shirt with the words, "If We Were A Movie," on the it and a movie strip on the side, and on the back, it said, "You'd Be the right guy," and a heart next to it. She also had on blue jeans with a black belt around it, and black flip flops.

"I'll be right back!" she exclaimed.

Alex waited and Miley came back with her wig on perfectly in less then two minutes.

Alex giggled and walked down the driveway.

"I can't believe you can wear a mini skirt to your work!" Miley exclaimed.

"One of the good things about being your own boss," she said.

Miley giggled.

They got in Alex's red convertible and drove the fifteen minute drive to Alex's design studio.

"Ready?" she asked.

Hannah nodded.

Alex led her inside. There were three levels to Alex's studio. The first level was the lobby, the second level was the offices, and the third level was the changing/fitting room. The lobby was a baby blue color, and had couches of all colors around.

"Good Morning Jenni," Alex said smiling to her secretary.

"Good Morning Ms. Stewart! Ms. Tisdale called and said she would be a little late, and that they are bringing their boyfriends and she wanted to make sure it was okay," she said.

"That's fine. This is my cousin, Hannah," she said.

"Nice to meet you Hannah, my daughter is big fan," she said shaking her hand.

"How old is your daughter?" Hannah asked.

"Thirteen and you are her role model," Jenni said grinning.

Hannah smiled, "Before I leave, I'll be sure to give you an autograph for her," she said.

Jenni beamed, "Thank you," she said.

Alex grinned, "See you later," she said.

She walked into the elevator, Hannah following, and pressed the second floor button.

The elevator rose, and soon, they were in an office that had about ten desks, and was full of color. There was hip hop music blaring out of the speakers, and people running all over the place.

"Good Morning everyone!" Alex said walking to her office.

Everyone waved.

"This is my cousin, Hannah," she said.

Everyone waved, "Good Morning Hannah," they all said.

Hannah giggled and followed Alex through a pair of French doors. Inside, there was a huge office, which consisted of a desk, a couch, a chair, a fitting room, and a bulletin board that took up the whole side wall of the office. On the back wall, there was a window that overlooked all of Malibu.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Hannah said sitting down on one of the couches.

Alex took a sip of her Starbucks Coffee, "Yeah, I love it," she giggled.

"What are you drinking?" Hannah asked.

"Coffee. You want some?" she asked. She pointed to a coffee maker.

Hannah ran and got a cup of coffee.

Alex walked to her desk and sat down. She checked her e-mail, did some other random things, when finally, her phone rang.

She looked at the light flashing, which showed that it was from Jenni.

She took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Ms. Stewart. I have Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, and Monique Coleman here, along with Lucas Grabeel, Zac Efron, and Corbin Bleu," she said.

Alex started choking on her coffee.

"Are you okay?" Jenni asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she said. She coughed a little.

"Do you want me to send them up?" Jenni asked.

"Yes please," she said.

Jenni nodded, "Okay, they will be right there," she said.

Alex heard her hang up.

"What's the matter?" Hannah asked.

"Lucas Grabeel, Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu are here!" she said.

"Yeah…and…?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex demanded.

"You didn't know they had been going out?" Hannah asked laughing.

Alex rolled her eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and heard the elevator bell ring.

"Here we go," she said.

"Relax, you'll be fine," Hannah assured her.

Alex nodded.

Some one knocked on the door. Alex took a deep breath and opened it.

"Alexandra Stewart?" Ashley asked.

"Please, call me Alex, Come in," she said smiling.

The six walked in, and sat down on the other couch.

"This is my cousin Hannah," she said.

"Hannah!" Ashley cried running over to Hannah.

Hannah giggled and hugged Ashley.

Ashley smiled and walked back over to the couch. She sat down.

"It is so nice to meet you," Lucas said.

"We were thrilled when you said you would do the dresses," Vanessa said.

"Thank you! I was thrilled when you said you wanted me to do the dresses," Alex said.

Vanessa giggled.

"Okay, here is what I have for you," she said. She walked over to her briefcase and took out the drawings. She handed the dresses to them.

"Wow, these are amazing," Zac complimented.

Alex smiled.

"Yeah, the dresses are amazing!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"No, I meant the drawings of you three," Zac said.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and hit him on the top of the head with the paper.

"Excuse him. But these dresses are fantastic!" Vanessa said.

Monique nodded, "The color and kind of dress is perfect," she complimented.

Ashley nodded, "I love pink," she said.

Vanessa and Monique looked at her weirdly.

"What? I do!" she protested.

"I say yes," Ashley said.

"Agreed," Vanessa said.

"Let's do it!" Monique exclaimed.

Alex grinned, "Thank you so much," she said. "Is it alright if I get your measurements?" she asked.

The three nodded.

Alex walked over and took their measurements with a measuring tape. In about fifteen minutes she was done.

"When will the dresses be done?" Monique asked.

"In about five days," she said.

"Cool!" Ashley said.

"Well, we better get going. We have a photoshoot," Corbin said, acting like it was the worst thing ever.

Alex laughed, "Before you go, could I have an autograph for my sister?" she asked.

"Sure," the six said.

They all signed a picture and left, Alex and Hannah were alone. Hannah took off her wig.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now, we get the fabric," she said grabbing her keys.

Miley laughed and walked out behind Alex.

**HMRCKSHMRCKSHMRCKSHMRCKSHMRCKSHMRCKSHMRCKSHMRCKS HMRCKSHMRCKSHMRCKSHMRCKS**

Alex walked into the house, mail in hand. She was going through the letters, when she saw one addressed to her.

She opened it and read it carefully. She dropped the other letters in shock. They landed with a thunk, but Alex didn't even hear them.

* * *

**I know I kind of flew the fitting, but I know _nothing _about being a designer, so, I did my best!!! Please review! NO FLAMES AT ALL PLEASE!!!!!**

**TTYL!**

**Molly**


	7. Uh oh!

**Hey Guys!!**

**Well, here it is, chapter 5! This is has a lot of drama, and a little romance too!**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Alex read the letter five times, but she still could comprehend what it was saying. Here is what the letter said:

_Dear Ms. Alexandra Lydia Stewart,_

_Because you have just turned twenty one years old, you are required to adopt your sister, Anna Rose Stewart. The reasoning for this is, because of the fact that your parents are only at home three times a year, we have found them unfit to care for a ten year old. _

_We also suggest that you legally emancipate yourself from your immediate family (Sarah and Dave Stewart). We believe that this will cause the least amount of discomfort for you and your sister. _

_If you decide to proceed with this process, please contact your lawyer, and go to the Malibu Court house on July 9th. We recommend that you bring Anna with you, and you may also bring one person of your choice that you believe will help you through the situation._

_We are very sorry for your inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Marie Evans_

Oliver walked into the house, "Hey Alex!" he said. He noticed Alex's face. She looked like she had seen ghost!

"Alex, honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Alex all of the sudden burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked again,

Alex didn't say anything, instead, she thrust the letter in Oliver's face and sat down at the kitchen island, and buried her head into her arms.

Oliver read the note. "Oh my…" he said.

Oliver led Alex over to the couch, where he let her cry into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

Finally after about fifteen minutes, she stopped crying.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Alex softly.

Oliver grinned, "No problem," he said.

Alex leaned back, "So, how am I gonna do this?" she asked.

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle a little. She just found out that she was going to care for a ten year old by herself, and she was completely calm.

Alex heard Oliver chuckle.

"What?" she asked, laughing a little.

"You just found out something that could change your life drastically, and you are so calm," he said.

Alex giggled, "I guess its just how I was raised," she said, shrugging.

Alex read the letter again, "Gosh, how am I going to do this? I don't have a way to support Anna," she said. "I don't even have a place to live!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with where you are living now?" Oliver asked.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know, if I'm caring for Anna, I should be able to provide a home for her," she said.

"Well, what if you move into my apartment after this whole thing?" he asked.

Alex smiled, "I would love to, but my parents would never let me," she said.

"They won't be your parents anymore," he pointed out.

"That's true, but still, they _are _still the people that gave birth to me, and they would want us to be at least engaged," she said.

Oliver grinned. He had been waiting for the right time, and this seemed like the perfect time.

"I'll tell you what, meet me at the beach at eight, and wear something nice," he said.

Alex grinned, "What do you have up your sleeve?" she asked.

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he asked. He started tickling her.

Alex started giggling.

"Oliver…stop…" she said between giggles.

"Now what fun is that?" he asked.

Alex continued to laugh. After another minute, Oliver stopped, and Alex's face was completely red.

Oliver grinned, "See you at the beach," he said.

Alex nodded, still giggling at random times. Oliver chuckled and walked out the door.

After about five minutes, Anna came bursting through the door.

"Alex! Alex! Alex! I got an A!" she exclaimed holding up her paper.

Alex took it. She saw the title of the report. _Why My Big Sister is my Role Model._

"You did a great job!" Alex exclaimed, although, she could feel a tear rush down her cheek.

Anna noticed the tear, "What's wrong Alex? I'm sorry I used you as my role model," she said, obviously think she did something wrong.

"No! No, no, no, no, I am honored to be your role model," she said.

Anna walked over and sat down next to Alex, after taking off her backpack, "Then what's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I got a letter today, from a woman who is in charge of child care," she said. "They want me t-to adopt you away from Mom and Dad," she said.

"What?" Anna asked, not being able to comprehend what Alex was saying.

"Since Mom and Dad are never here, they want me to become your Mom," she said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because apparently Mom and Dad aren't doing a good job raising you," she said. "They think that I would do a better job," she said.

Anna bit her lip, "Why do they think that?" she asked.

"Because they are never home," Alex said.

"Yes they are!" Anna protested.

"Anna! Who goes to your dance recital?" she asked.

"You," she said.

"Who goes to all your parent-teacher conferences?" she asked.

"You," she repeated.

"Who takes care of you when you are sick?" she asked.

"You," she repeated.

"See what I mean?" Alex asked.

"No! No I don't! Why can't things just stay the same?" she asked.

"Because it's not fair to you!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" she yelled.

Alex took a deep breath, "Anna, I'm going to court on the 9th to sign the papers. If you want, you can come too," she said.

"No!" she yelled. "Don't I get any say in this?" she asked.

Alex sighed, "Unfortunately, you don't. I have to decide what is best for you," she said.

Anna jumped down off of the stool. "I can't believe I ever thought you were my role model," she muttered.

She grabbed her backpack and ran upstairs.

"Anna! I am just doing what I think is best!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Well, obviously, you don't!" she yelled back.

Alex sighed and sat back on the couch, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Wow...not the best day for Alex! Maybe things will get better tonight at the beach..:-)

Please R&R!

Alexandra


	8. What's this?

**Hey Guys!**

**So sorry it took so long! I am having trouble writing this story, thank you to everyone who is being so patient! I appreciate it so much!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana...sigh**

* * *

Chapter 6:

By 7:30, Alex was not much better. Anna was still in her room, most likely listening to her iPod so loud that she couldn't hear you even you were right next to you.

Alex sighed and went into her closet. She went into her beach clothes portion (yes, she had different rooms of her closet now), and picked out a blue floral full length skirt that was see through from the knee down, she also picked out blue 2 inch sandals from her beach closet. Next, she walked into her summer portion and picked out a strapless top that had a flower on the bottom right side.

She put on her clothes and brushed out her hair. Finally, she put on a little lip gloss and smiled in the mirror.

She walked into Anna's room and saw Anna at her computer, IMing Sabrina.

**CheerLuver4eva**: What's up??

**ItsAnnasWorld**: Ugh. I am so mad!!

**CheerLuver4eva**: What, Jackson read your diary again??

**ItsAnnasWorld**: No! He's on his honeymoon, remember?

**CheerLuver4eva**: Oh, my bad

**ItsAnnasWorld**: (rolls eyes) anyway…my sister wants to take me away from my parents!

**CheerLuver4eva**: Shut up!

**ItsAnnasWorld**: No! She said that the government said that my parents aren't good parents!

**CheerLuver4eva: **……….

**ItsAnnasWorld: **Sabrina!!!

**CheerLuver4eva: **Well, they are never at your recitals, or the honor roll ceremonies, or any of that stuff, Alex is!

**ItsAnnasWorld: **SABRINA!!!

**CheerLuver4eva: **Think about it!!

_**ItsAnnasWorld has signed off**_

Anna spun around in her chair and saw Alex leaning against her doorway.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"I wanna talk about this," Alex said. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Nothing's gonna stop you," Anna muttered.

Alex sighed, "Anna, maybe I was to fast on making my decision today," she said.

"Ya think?" Anna asked standing up. She walked over to her desk and started putting her homework in her backpack.

Alex walked over and put her hand on top of the papers. "Anna, Listen to me!" she exclaimed.

"No! You don't care what I want do you?! All you care about is your stupid boyfriend!" she yelled.

Alex's eyes got wide. "Anna, you know that's not true," she said softly.

"Yes it is! All you care about is him! You and I never spend time with each other! You are either to busy with work, or too tired from work, or your about to go on a date!" she exclaimed. "Its like you don't even care about me!" she exclaimed.

Alex had had enough.

"ANNA!" she yelled, startling Anna. She had never raised her voice at her before. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! I AM BEING FORCED TO TAKE CARE OF A TEN YEAR OLD WHEN I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE FOR YOU TO LIVE IN, OR BARELY ENOUGH TO PAY MY BILLS FROM COLLEGE!" she yelled.

Anna was speechless. She hadn't realized that Alex was just as stressed out as she was about this. Maybe even more.

"I WOULD LOVE US TO CONTINUE BEING MOM AND DAD'S KIDS, BUT THAT IS NOT THE BEST THING FOR US! I WANT TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I CAN BECAUSE YOU ARE LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME! NOW STOP THIS ACT AND START THINKING OF SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES YOURSELF!!" she yelled. She sighed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. As soon as Alex was gone, Anna burst into tears. She had no idea how much this really was bothering Alex, and how much Alex actually cared about her.

Alex stormed into her room and slammed the door. She collapsed on her bed, and cried into her pillow.

Anna walked into Alex's room.

"A-alex?" she asked.

Alex sat up, "Yeah?" she asked.

Anna didn't say anything, she just hugged Alex. Alex grinned and hugged her back. She looked over at her clock and saw it was 7:15.

"Anna, I'm really sorry, but Oliver wants to meet me at the beach," she said softly.

Anna nodded, "I understand," she said. "I don't even know where that came from," she said softly.

Alex grinned, "Its alright, we all say things we don't mean," she said.

Anna grinned, "You are really my role model," she said.

Alex smiled, "Thanks Anna. That means a lot," she said.

Anna grinned and hugged Alex one more time before walking out.

Alex grinned and ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out toward the beach. She walked over to her and Oliver's spot and saw Oliver sitting down on a rock.

"Hey!" she said walking over to him.

Oliver looked up, "Hi," he said. He saw her outfit, "You look wonderful," he said.

Alex grinned and sat next to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She moved her head a little, and he kissed her on the lips.

Finally, they both broke away, and Alex grinned.

"Not that I don't love sitting here with you, but why did I have to dress up?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked," he said. He got up and covered her eyes with his hands and led her over to a blanket that had a romantic picnic on it. There were candles and flowers everywhere, and there was all of Alex's favorite food.

"Ready?" he asked.

Alex nodded excitedly.

Oliver grinned and took his hands off her eyes.

Alex opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! How did you do it?" she asked.

"It's a secret," he said.

Alex giggled and sat down. She and Oliver started eating, but Oliver wasn't eating very much. He kept looking at Alex's cup, like it was about to blow up.

"You alright?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you take a sip of your water?" he asked.

Alex looked at him like he was crazy, "What?" she asked.

"You heard me," he said, grinning.

Alex cautiously picked up her water. She was about to drink out it, when she saw something sparkle in the light of the sunset. She cautiously reached in and took out a ring with a diamond on it. She gasped.

"Oliver, what's this?" she asked.

Oliver grinned.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffy! Please R&R!**


	9. The Question

**Hey Guys!**

**Well, I'm baaaaaack!! This document has been in my account since before surgery, so I have no idea why it wasn't posted before...oh well, here y'all go!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! sigh**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Oliver grinned, "Well, it looks like an engagement ring, right?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "B-But that would mean that you wanted to get married," she said, still in total shock.

He walked over to Alex and helped her stand up. He got down on one knee, and Alex gasped, realizing that it wasn't a trick, like she thought it was.

"Alex, when Miley introduced us, it felt like love at first sight," he said.

Alex could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she smiled.

"Alexandra Lydia Stewart, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said through all the tears.

Oliver grinned and slipped the cool ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately.

Alex grinned, "Thank you," she said.

Oliver continued holding her, "You had no idea?" he asked in disbelief.

Alex shook her head, "No! I had no idea whatsoever!" she said, giggling.

Oliver smiled, "Well, that made it even better," he said.

Alex nodded, "Most definitely," she said.

Oliver and Alex sat down and continued eating, stealing a kiss every now and then.

About an hour later, Alex and Oliver were walking toward Alex's house. Just when they were about to cross the street, Oliver realized he forgot his keys.

"Hey Alex, I'm gonna go get my keys, just go ahead without me," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

Oliver nodded, "Yup, I'll catch up," he said.

Alex nodded, "Alright," she said.

Oliver ran back to the beach, and Alex waited for the road to clear. Finally, the road was clear, and Alex stepped out onto the street. She was halfway across, and didn't see a car speeding at least twenty miles past the speed limit. She looked up just in time to see the car come toward her.

She screamed as the car hit her. She fell onto the ground, and the driver stopped, feeling something. He jumped out of the car, and saw Alex laying there unconscious. He looked around thirty.

Oliver walked up and saw Alex, he dropped his stuff. He ran over to her.

"You know this girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's my fiancée! What did you do?!" he yelled.

"It's alright kid. I'm gonna call the ambulance, you just make sure she isn't hurt," he said.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" he asked again.

"I wasn't paying attention, and I barely hit her," he said.

"Barely hit her?! Then why is she not awake? You think she's just taking a nap?" he asked.

The man sighed, "Just make sure she's not hurt," he said.

Oliver sighed and picked up her limp body and brought it over to the sidewalk. Just when he was about to check her, the ambulance arrived.

Oliver rushed her over to the EMTs and they put her on a stretcher. Oliver was going to go 'talk' to the guy that hit her, but saw that he had already left.

"Okay, what is your relation to her? Brother, husband, dad?" the guy asked.

Oliver looked at him weirdly. _Dad?_ "Uh…fiancée," he said

The man wrote that down, "Do you have a car to drive?" he asked.

Oliver nodded, "Yup," he said.

"Then you might want to follow us so she'll have a ride home," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys there," he said.

"Here, give this to the ER front desk," the man said handing him a piece of paper.

Oliver nodded, "Alright, see you guys there," he said.

The man got in the ambulance and shut the door, while Oliver ran over to his car and started following him.

((Inside the ambulance))

Once the paramedic got in, he took Alex's blood pressure.

"Okay, her blood pressure is pretty low," he said. "Check her oxygen sats," he said.

The woman nodded and put a band around her finger connected to a machine. One screen showed how much oxygen was in your blood, and other screen showed how fast your heart was pumping.

"Her oxygen level is 82 and her heart rate is him the sixties," she said.

The man suddenly became alarmed. "Get an oxygen mask on her pronto!" he exclaimed.

The woman put it on her and gave her as much oxygen as possible. They left the band on her finger to monitor her, and the man put an IV in her

"Kate, hook this up to the water," he said.

Kate nodded and connected the IV to the water bag.

"Mark, her oxygen level is still in the low eighties," she said.

He sighed, "Is it up at all?" he asked.

"Its up to 83," she said.

Mark looked out the window. "Luckily we are at the hospital. Hopefully the doctor can figure out what is the matter," he said.

Kate nodded and sighed, "So young," she said, looking at Alex.

The ambulance stopped and Mark and Kate rushed her into the hospital. The pushed her into the trauma room, and the nurses helped them switch Alex from the gurney to the hospital bed.

"Any family?" one of the nurses asked.

"Her fiancé," he said. "He should be here any minute."

Oliver ran in and saw Alex, looking much worse than she did before. All the color was gone from her face, and she looked limp.

"Are you the fiancé?" asked the nurse.

He nodded, and rushed over to Alex's side, and held her cool hand.

"Its alright Alex," he said, even though he knew she was unconscious.

The doctor came in, "I have some bad news…" he said, holding the x-ray in his hand.


End file.
